A common recreational vehicle is that of the fifth wheel travel trailer towed by a pickup or medium duty truck. When these rigs are parked and disconnected from the tow vehicle, support for their front of the rig is provided by two (2) support landing legs, which are lowered into place during the setup process. When leaving, these landing legs are then lifted back up and stowed during towing. During this lifting process, it is common for one's fingers to be pinched or even crushed while the landing legs are being lifted. This is due to the fact that there is no easy way to grip and lift the landing legs at the same time. Accordingly, there exists a need for a means by which landing legs on fifth wheel travel trailers can be easily lifted without the risk of injury. The development of the invention herein described fulfills this need.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,219,915 filed by Christensen discloses a trailer ball raising and lowering apparatus. This patent does not appear to disclose a lifting aid for a fifth wheel trailer landing leg.
U.S. Pat. No. D 476,461 filed by Dries discloses an offset swivel jack. This design patent does not appear to disclose a device similar in design to the instant invention nor does it appear to disclose a lifting aid for a fifth wheel trailer landing leg.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,097,158 filed by BarBaruolo discloses a lift mechanism for fifth wheel trailer tube and foot pad. This patent does not appear to disclose a lifting device for fifth wheel trailer landing legs that is operated by hand without the need for cables.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,726,235 filed by McCarty discloses a trailer mover. This patent does not appear to disclose a device that manual assists in the raising or lowering of a fifth wheel trailer landing leg.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,527,054 filed by Williams discloses a leg adjustment for fifth-wheel trailer lifting/leveling legs. This patent does not appear to disclose a lifting aid for a fifth wheel trailer landing leg.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,338,047 filed by Knisley discloses a trailer alignment device. This patent does not appear to disclose a device that manual assists in the raising or lowering of a fifth wheel trailer landing leg.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,588,204 filed by Reed discloses a trailer hitch caddy. This patent does not appear to disclose a lifting aid for a fifth wheel trailer landing leg.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,549,747 filed by Testerman discloses a fifth wheel lifter/protector. This patent does not appear to disclose a device for assisting in the manipulation of a fifth wheel trailer landing leg.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,266,796 filed by Riggs and Riggs discloses a trailer tongue wheel. This patent does not appear to disclose a lifting aid for a fifth wheel trailer landing leg.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,944,259 filed by Miller discloses a trailer jacking device. This patent does not appear to disclose a device that manual assists in the raising or lowering of a fifth wheel trailer landing leg.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,768,088 filed by Risius discloses a trailer stand leg position indicator. This patent does not appear to disclose a lifting aid for fifth wheel trailer legs.
The prior art discloses inventions for assisting in the movement of manipulation of the hitch or semi-automated deployment of the landing legs. The prior art does not appear to disclose a hand-held device for manipulation of the landing legs during deployment or stowage.